Die schwarzen Reiter oder TODs Ferienjob
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Komplett! Sauron braucht einen Ersatzreiter, nachdem einer der Nazgul sich erkältet hat, leider ist fast jeder Bewerber ungeeignet...


Disclaiemer: Keine der bekannten Personen oder Orte gehört mir, alles nur geliehen!

Vielen Dank an meine Beta und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Die schwarzen Reiter oder TODs Ferienjob

Tod saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte schon seit geraumer Zeit in eine Glaskugel, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Nach einer Weile kam Albert in Tods Arbeitszimmer, um ihm den Tee zu bringen.

„ALBERT, WAS DENKST DU, KANN MAN MIT DIESER KUGEL MACHEN?"

„Ihr könntet sie als Briefbeschwerer verwenden, Herr. Dann fallen keine Briefe mehr vom Schreibtisch."

„ICH HABE ABER NOCH NIE EINEN BRIEF BEKOMMEN, ALBERT."

Albert überlegte kurz, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Wie wäre es damit, Susanne zu fragen, ob sie euch einen Brief schreibt."

„JA, DAS IST EINE GUTE IDEE! ICH KANN MICH DARAN ERINNERN, DASS SIE MIR VON IHREM FERIENJOB SCHREIBEN WIRD."

„Dann werde ich ihr mit Binky jetzt eine Nachricht schicken."

Tod nickte nur, und starrte wieder die Glaskugel an. Er hatte sie bei einem seiner Ausflüge gefunden und mitgenommen, aber bis jetzt noch keinen Verwendungszweck dafür gehabt.

* * *

Als Susanne einige Tage später mit Binky zu Tods Domäne kam, fand sie dort niemanden außer Albert vor. Sie ging zu ihm in die Küche, um ihm dort den Brief an ihren Großvater zu geben.

„Albert, wieso ist er nicht hier? Er nimmt doch Binky normalerweise immer mit, wenn er irgendwo hingeht."

„Tod meinte, er wolle auch einmal ausprobieren, wie es ist, einen Ferienjob zu haben. Und weil sich Binky geweigert hat, von ihm schwarz bemalt zu werden, hat er sich für diese Zeit ein Ersatzpferd geholt."

„Wieso braucht er einen Ferienjob?"

„Ich denke, das ist nur wieder mal eine seiner komischen Ideen."

„Da könntest du Recht haben."

* * *

In einer anderen Dimension, einige Tage zuvor:

Sauron hatte gerade eine Versammlung einberufen, um den schwarzen Reitern neue Informationen zu geben, den Einen Ring wieder zu bekommen, der ihm auf Grund widriger Umstände abhanden gekommen war. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Nazgul und stellte zu seinem entsetzen fest, dass nur acht von ihnen anwesend waren. Aber so konnte er sie doch nicht losschicken, die Zahl acht klang einfach nicht so gut wie neun.

„Was ist mit Bob? Er sollte auch herkommen", fragte Sauron die Reiter.

„Er hat ne Erkältung bekommen und seine Mutter erlaubt ihm nicht, das Bett zu verlassen. Und ich hab mich nicht getraut, sie umzustimmen... Als wir nach diesem Bilbo gesucht haben, konnte er nur ‚Auenland, Beutlin' sagen, und dabei hat er immer ganz heiser geklungen."

„Dann sollte ich nach einem Ersatz für Bob suchen, solange er krank ist. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen, ich rufe euch später wieder." Damit entließ Sauron die Ringgeister, dachte nach und tat das, was er am besten konnte: Mordor betrachten. Immerhin war er ja nur noch ein rießiges Auge.

Schließlich hatte er eine Idee und sandte eine Nachricht per Palantir los, um einen Ersatzreiter zu bekommen. Das Risiko sich mit Bobs Mutter anzulegen, wollte er nicht eingehen. Sie war bekannt dafür, ein wenig überzureagieren, wenn sie dachte, sie sei im Recht und jemand versuchte sie umzustimmen. Sie war damit noch schlimmer als Galadriel und das wollte etwas heißen.

Einige Zeit später war Sauron ziemlich schlecht gelaunt. Alle bisherigen Bewerber für den Posten als Ersatzreiter waren schlicht und ergreifend schrecklich ungeeignet gewesen.

Da gab es zuerst Gollum. Er hatte sich geweigert auf einem Pferd zu sitzen und wollte auch nicht den typischen Umhang und das Schwert tragen, sondern alle einfach erwürgen. Aber einen so barbarischen Reiter wollte Sauron nicht, schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu waren!

Dann war Haldir aufgetaucht. Hallo? Ein Elb als schwarzer Reiter? Das konnte man doch nicht zulassen! Vor allem nicht, da er darauf bestanden hatte, dass man die schwarzen Reiter zu den rosa Reitern werden sollten, da es schöner klang und Haldir die Farbe rosa besser gefiel als schwarz. Und dann hatte er auch noch verlangt keine körperliche Arbeit verrichten zu müssen, weil seine Fingernägel sonst abbrechen würden... Elben!

Der nächste Kandidat war jemand namens Tom Riddel gewesen, der darauf bestanden hatte, dass man ihn Lord Voldemort nennt. Er hatte schon einen schwarzen Umhang angehabt, und dass er einen kleinen Holzstab, aus dem lustige grüne Funken kamen, einem Schwert vorzog konnte man noch durchgehen lassen. Aber es konnte nur einen größenwahnsinnigen, machtgierigen, sich selbst überschätzenden dunklen Lord in Mittelerde geben und das war er selbst, Sauron! Muhahaha! Wieder ein Fehlschlag. Memo an sich selbst: Keine Zauberer mehr zu den Bewerbungsgesprächen zulassen!

Danach war der Truchsess von Gondor, Denethor, gekommen, um sich zu bewerben. Zuerst war ja alles in Ordnung. Er hatte nichts gegen ein Schwert einzuwenden und auch einen schwarzen Umhang war er willig zu tragen und ein großes Plus war, dass er ein wenig verrückt war. Welcher Nazgul ist schon geistig gesund? Aber dass er darauf bestand über Gondor zu regieren, war ein Minus, definitiv ein Minus.

Als Legolas kam, hatte Sauron ihn gleich wieder weggeschickt. Er wollte sich nicht noch einen Vortrag über die Vorzüge eines rosa Mantels anhören müssen...

Eine Weile nachdem der blonde Elb gegangen war, kam Eowyn angeritten. Sie hatte auch schon ein Schwert dabei, dann bräuchte er ihr auch gar keins geben, das sie eventuell verlieren würde, gut. Und unter dem Umhang würde niemand sehen, dass sie eine Frau ist. Außerdem hätte das den Vorteil, dass die Frauenquote seiner Angestellten etwas stieg, von null auf eins, was ihm nur Vorteile verschaffen würde. Und so verweichlicht wie ein Elb war die Schildmaid von Rohan sicher nicht. Aber als sie dann anfing von der fehlenden Emanzipation in Mittelerde zu reden... Sollten sich doch die Orks das anhören!

Dann kam erst einmal eine Weile niemand vorbei. Nachdem er die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben hatte, konnte er jemanden ankommen sehen und es war... Nein! Nicht Galadriel! Sie würde es nie akzeptieren wenn man sie ablehnen würde und sie war definitiv die Falsche für den Posten als Ersatzreiter!

Er ließ die Orks schnell ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Bin momentan nicht zu erreichen, versucht es auch später nicht mehr' an den Turm hängen, was sie mit einigen Bildern von Trollen, Schädeln und Waffen verzierten. Jedenfalls dachte Sauron, dass die Bilder dies darstellen sollten, denn das Gekritzel konnte durchaus auch etwas anderes sein. Dann versteckte er sich und wartete bis die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes wieder verschwunden war.

Es musste doch zumindest eine einzige geeignete Person geben, die Bob vertreten konnte! War das denn zuviel verlangt? Jemand, der keine irrsinnigen Forderungen stellt, wie nach Blumen duftende rosa Mäntel, oder selbst die Macht ergreifen wollte? Es war einfach nicht fair! Und...

„HALLO? BIN ICH HIER RICHTIG BEI SAURON IN MORDOR?"

Eine Stimme riss Sauron aus seinen Gedanken. Eine Stimme, die in Großbuchstaben redete... seltsam, aber mal sehen, vielleicht war dieser Kandidat ja besser. Er schaute sich den Bewerber an, hmm, bei ihm würde er kein Problem mit der Farbauswahl haben, er trug bereits einen schwarzen Mantel, und die Sense anstatt eines Schwerts konnte man auch akzeptieren.

„Ja, ich bin Sauron. Bewerben Sie sich für die Stelle als Ersatzreiter?"

„DESWEGEN BIN ICH HIER. ICH WOLLTE MAL AUSPROBIEREN, WAS MAN BEI EINEM FERIENJOB MACHEN MUSS. MEINE ENKELIN, SUSANNE, HAT NÄMLICH EINEN."

„Also ihr Aussehen passt schon einmal." Dann fiel Sauron plötzlich etwas auf. „Sind Sie etwa ein Skelett? Das ist perfekt für meinen Ruf!"

„WAS FÜR EINEN RUF HABEN SIE DENN? DASS SIE GUT SEHEN KÖNNEN?"

„Ähm, ja, das auch... Haben sie ein Problem damit, in Mittelerde herumzureiten und Schrecken zu verbreiten?"

„NEIN, DAS MACHE ICH IMMER IN MEINEM BERUF, ICH BIN SCHLIEßLICH DER TOD!"

„Ja, dass Sie tot sind, sehe ich. Und haben Sie Pläne, Mittelerde zu regieren?"

„EIGENTLICH NICHT. IST DIESER FERIENJOB DENN AUCH NOCH FREI?"

„Nein, das ist meine Aufgabe. Gut, hiermit sind sie engagiert! Haben sie denn schon ein Pferd?"

„Ja, Binky hier."

Sauron besah sich Binky kurz. Ein weißes Pferd, wirklich weiß... Nun, das war schlecht! Definitiv schlecht! Ein schwarzer Reiter konnte doch kein weißes Pferd haben! Aber dieser Bewerber war ansonsten einfach perfekt. Er strahlte die richtige düstere Stimmung aus, und wollte auch Mittelerde nicht beherrschen...

„Können Sie ihr Pferd anmalen?"

The End

* * *

Gibt es jemanden, der sich für einen Fortsetzung interessieren würde?

Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.


End file.
